The specification relates to tagging a travel route based on a classification of the travel route.
Routes of travel, e.g., roads, may include locations with varying scenes. For example, some scenes along a route of travel may include ocean views, mountain views, or other scenic views. Furthermore, some routes of travel may have locations that include stressful travel conditions. For example, stressful travel conditions for a road may include a turn, a series of turns, an obstacle, a construction area, reduced visibility, ice on the road, a narrow area, reduced lane numbers, etc.